Wrong Number
by maili mailo
Summary: /Traduction/ Zoro, en essayant d'appeler un ami, se trompe de numéro. Malgré cette erreur, cet appel imprévu va se révéler plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait.


D'un œil distrait, Zoro observait les trois jeunes filles, hilares, qui s'entassaient l'une sur l'autre dans le photomaton exigu, éclairées un instant par la lumière d'un flash. La plus grande s'était assise sur la plus petite, blonde, qui poussait quelques faibles cris étouffés alors qu'elle se faisait 'écraser'. La troisième du groupe était si saoule qu'elle n'hésita pas à chevaucher ses deux amies, élisant domicile sur leurs épaules. Position qui suscita quelques cris amusés chez les deux autres filles.

Zoro s'imagina que ce spectacle aurait dû l'exciter, si il avait eu une quelconque attirance pour la gente féminine.

Il s'était posé au bar du premier étage de la boîte de nuit et s'était adossé dans un coin près d'un des balcons. Ce point de vue lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le rez-de-chaussée et la porte d'entrée. Il avala son fond de bière et vérifia l'heure pour la dixième fois. Où s'était fourré Bones ? Il aurait dû être là depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il traîne Zoro dans ce coin pourri ?

Il était sur le point de commander une nouvelle bière, quand il fut interrompu par une silhouette qui se glissa à ses côtés.

« Hey, beau gosse, t'es venu avec quelqu'un ? »

Zoro jeta un bref regard sur le côté et pesta silencieusement. Il s'agissait de la blonde du photomaton.

Il fit un signe au barman avant de répondre avec un désintérêt poli :

« J'attends un ami. »

« Oh ! Super ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. Aucun doute, elle était totalement bourrée. « J'ai aussi deux potes avec moi ! Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules et remercia le barman d'un hochement de tête quand il lui tendit une Heineken tout juste sortie du réfrigérateur. « Ça dépendra de ce que mon ami voudra faire. »

La fille, vacillante et tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, lui tendit la main. Ses cheveux était séparés par deux nattes cette coiffure lui donnait un air enfantin et la rendait moins attirante que jamais aux yeux de Zoro. « Je m'appelle Lindsay. Et toi ? »

« Zoro, répondit-il machinalement, ignorant la main tendue. »

« Tu devrais appeler ton pote, Zoro, il se fait tard. Mon amie Kat, là-bas-, gesticula-t-elle vers ses amies restées au billard, -se transforme en citrouille à deux heures. »

Zoro ne souhaitait pas appeler Bones, son retard était sûrement causé par ses heures supplémentaires à son travail. Mais il ne trouva pas d'autre solution pour se débarrasser de la pénible Lindsay que de sortir son téléphone. Son ami avait noté son nouveau numéro de téléphone un peu plus tôt sur un bout de serviette. Il retourna sa poche en quête du petit morceau de papier froissé. Cela montrait à quel point Zoro pouvait parfois être désordonné, mais il s'en souciait peu, il lui suffirait d'enregistrer le numéro dans son répertoire après son appel.

« Une petite seconde, demanda-t-il à la blonde et retourna au bar. »

Après deux tonalités, une voix étouffée répondit.

« _All__ô __? »_

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Grommela Zoro. T'es où ? »

Des bruits de mastication et un bruyant son de déglutition lui parvinrent avant que la voix ne reprenne. « _Comment ça, t__'__es où ? Je suis chez moi._ »

Zoro jura, comprenant soudain que la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas son ami.

« Ah… Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je me suis trompé de numéro. »

« _Hey, pas grave._ »

Zoro raccrocha, embarrassé durant quelques instants. Il composa le numéro une fois de plus et porta sa paume à son oreille pour mieux entendre la sonnerie.

Quelqu'un décrocha et la même voix retentit.

« _Désolé, mec. C'est encore moi._ »

« Fais chier ! S'exclama Zoro. « Sale… gah, pardon. Mon ami n'est qu'un crétin, il m'a refilé un faux numéro. »

« _Pas de problème._ » Zoro entendit un craquement d'opercule de canette. «_ Hey, __tu es où__ ? __Avec tout ce bruit, o__n se croirait en pleine neuvième Guerre Mondiale._ »

« C'est juste de la musique, répondit Zoro. Je suis en boîte. »

« _Ah bon, __laquelle__ ? Purr ? R Place ?_ »

« Nan, au Polyester. »

« _Sérieusement ?_ Rigola l'inconnu. Un rire chaleureux qui attira l'attention de Zoro. « _Qu'est ce que tu f__ous__ là-bas ? Ce club craint !_ »

Zoro sourit et laissa ses coudes reposer sur le bar. « Je me suis fait poser un lapin. Ils viennent de passer pour la quatrième fois Rihanna en quarante-cinq minutes, et une espèce de bergère essaye de m'entraîner dans une orgie avec ses amies. Ma cannette ne va pas faire long feu si ça continue. »

« _Oh, et je suis le gars qui t'a planté là._ »

« Exact. »

« _Je vois_. » La voix rauque attisait de plus en plus la curiosité de Zoro au fur et à mesure que le son chantant résonnait dans son oreille. « _Continue de me parler pendant quelques minutes, elles finiront __peut-être__ par comprendre._ »

« Elles sont vraiment bourrées, précisa Zoro. »

« _Tant mieux, elles partiront d'autant plus vite si elles voient que tu as des problèmes._ »

Malgré la légère déception qui commençait à étreindre Zoro, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, non ? »

«_ De quoi ? Envoyer balader les filles ? Oui, je m'y connais._ »

Zoro ne put retenir un sourire, sourire qui s'évapora quand il entendit un bruit sourd percer à travers les paroles de l'inconnu.

« C'était quoi ? »

« _La télé_, répondit l'autre homme. _Je regarde un anime._ »

« Ah bon ? Son intérêt augmenta d'un cran les animes et les dessins animés du samedi matin étaient ses péchés mignons. « Quel anime ? »

Un long bruit de déglutition lui répondit, suivi de celui d'une canette écrasée sommairement. «_ Bleach. Je viens de le commencer. Une de mes amies me l'a recommandé quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais Naruto._ »

« Tu en es où ? voulut savoir Zoro. « Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui se passe pour l'instant ? »

« _Alors, Ichigo __met le bordel dans la Soul Society juste après son combat contre le type chauve._ »

« Ah, super, déclara Zoro, ravi. Tu n'es pas loin du combat de Kenpachi. C'est mon personnage préféré. »

Un autre rire traversa le combiné. « _Le borgne ? Il est incroyable ! Il a une force démentielle mais a un sens de l'orientation pourri. C'est trop drôle !_ »

« Je peux en témoigner, s'esclaffa Zoro. »

« _Tu te perds souvent __aussi __?_ »

« Non, mentit Zoro. Je suis incroyable et terriblement fort. »

« _Ha ha._ »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

L'inconnu se remit à rire et, malgré les enceintes du club tournées à plein volume, Zoro perçut le faible bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume et le klaxon d'une voiture. Malgré tout ce que son instinct lui hurlait, Zoro voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme. C'était une envie irréfrénable, tant il arrivait facilement à discuter avec lui, une qualité rare pour Zoro. Avec son caractère renfermé et son air peu avenant , rencontrer ou se faire des amis relevait pour lui du défi.

Sans oublier que ce type semblait être particulièrement attirant.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé ? tenta-t-il. J'entends des voitures. »

« _Je suis toujours chez moi. Je me suis installé sur ma ter__r__asse pour pouvoir m'en griller une. J'habite dans un appartement situé au-dessus du restaurant de mon vieux. L'endroit est pas mal, mais_ _il donne sur un boulevard très fréquenté._ »

« Si ce n'est que ça... Je vis en colocation avec deux autres potes. Le premier est étudiant en physique et on ne l'entend jamais, tandis que le deuxième… c'est dur à dire ; une sorte d'élastique sur pattes ? »

Un accès de rire prit l'autre homme et Zoro fut surpris de s'être attaché si rapidement à ce son. « _Ça a l'air sympa… __Je vois rarement__ mes amis à cause de mon travail qui m'occupe toute la journée._ »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es en train de regarder des animes chez toi un vendredi soir ? fit remarquer Zoro, amusé. »

« _J'ai pris une pause. Les animes me font passer le temps __avant que le match ne commence. _»

Zoro se figea. « Le match ? »

« _Oui, Mui Goohan s'oppose à Santiago Check en Thaïlande et ils le__s__ diffuseront en direct à deux heures trente._ »

« Quoi ?! s'exclama Zoro. C'est ce soir ? J'étais persuadé que Check affrontait Watagoni ce soir et que le match en Thaïlande était pour demain ! »

« _Et non, désolé. Check a massacré Watagoni la nuit dernière 47 à… 18 je crois. La garde de Watagoni était pourrie. Check n'a presque pas eu à lever le petit doigt._ »

« Goohan va subir le même sort ce soir, il a du mal à se rétablir après un de ses coups de poing. »

«_ Son équilibre est dégueulasse, __il p__ourrai__t se ramasser à chaque moment __sans problème__. _»

« Ouais, approuva Zoro, puis il reprit, frustré : Je donnerais tout pour voir ce match, bon sang ! »

« _Il n'est pas encore deux heures trente, __pas la peine de te presser._ »

« J'ai pas le câble. Je devais emprunter celui d'un ami demain soir. »

« _Ce même ami qui t'a oublié ?_ »

« Non, lui répondit Zoro dans un rire. Celui du frère de mon colocataire. Il a rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir-là. »

« _Il te faut le câble, mec._ »

« Je suis au courant… déclara Zoro, dépité. »

Il dressa la liste des amis qui le laisseraient entrer en pleine nuit pendant une de leurs sorties pour le laisser regarder le match. Pas grand monde, au final. Franky organisait à coup sûr une fête chez lui, Robin devait déjà dormir et Kaku nageait certainement à l'heure actuelle dans la drogue avec des filles ramassées sur le trottoir… Non, c'était perdu d'avance.

« Et… Où est-ce que tu travailles ? reprit-il.»

« _Dans le restaurant en bas de chez moi._ »

« Ah, c'est logique. Un cuisinier donc ? »

La réponse de l'inconnu fut accompagné d'un petit rire. « _Je préfère 'chef'. Un cuisinier fait cuire des steaks et réhydrate de la purée en flocon._ »

« Tu ne fais pas cuire de steak ? sourit Zoro. »

«_ Bien sûr que non. Les cuisiniers sous mes ordres le font à ma place. Et je ne réhydrate plus rien, __sauf__ du lait à de rares occasions._ »

Zoro passa une main sur son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait faire avorter cette conversation et raccrocher avant de ressentir quelque chose pour un type qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête, il aperçut Lindsay, traînant à sa suite ses deux amies.

« Merde… jura-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir des emmerdes. »

« _Mh ? Du genre ?_ »

« La bergère se ramène avec ses moutons. »

« _Oh._ »

Après un bruit de porte que l'on ferme, le silence retomba à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu es gay, quelque chose comme ça. Montre-leur que tu n'es pas intéressé._ »

Zoro se tendit, mal à l'aise avec ce sujet délicat.

« Non. Sûrement pas. Je n'ai pas envie de… m'aventurer sur ce terrain. »

« _Ah bon ?_ » À la surprise de Zoro, l'autre homme semblait presque déçu. « _Pardon, je ne voulais pas-_ »

« Non non, le coupa Zoro. Je ne voulais pas dire que.. C'est que... » Mon dieu, on pouvait faire difficilement plus stupide que lui. Il jeta un œil aux jeunes filles : Lindsay en profita pour lui adresser de larges signes de la main tandis qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Je ne peux pas, euh… Elles sont pas loin. »

«_ Dis-leur que tu vas pisser._ »

« De quoi ? »

« _Dis-leur que tu vas pisser et que tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps._ »

« Mh, d'accord. »

Zoro se redressa, se surprenant lui-même à obéir à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis dix minutes.

« _Fais gaffe quand même, ne les envoie pas bouler. Elles pourraient péter un plomb et te __suivre en racontant n'importe quoi__. Fais-leur croire que tu reviens._ »

Zoro se retourna face au trio et leur lança un sourire.

« Désolé mesdemoiselles. Je vais aux toilettes. Vous pouvez m'attendre quelques minutes ? »

Lindsay pouffa et, la main sur la poitrine, promit. « Évidemment qu'on restera là. Tu veux que je te commande une bière en attendant ? »

Zoro secoua la tête. « Merci, mais je veux être au meilleur de ma forme pour m'occuper de vous trois en même temps. »

Les filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et Zoro saisit cette occasion pour descendre les escaliers.

« _C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Pas mal !_ »

« Je me sens con. »

Traversant péniblement la foule du premier étage, il parvint au fond de la salle et se glissa dans la pièce réduite. Il referma le battant derrière lui et se laissa tomber contre le carrelage.

« Et qu'est ce que je fous ici maintenant ? »

« _Tu ne dois pas pisser ?_ ricana la voix. »

Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire. « Arrête de dire des conneries, pourquoi tu m'as ramené jusque-là ? C'est dégueulasse ici ! »

« _Parce que je t'entends mieux. Et __que __tu as __enfin la__ chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas __un __homophobe._ »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Zoro. »

« _Alors __explique__-moi dans ce cas._ »

Zoro se frotta les yeux, pensif. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans les toilettes d'une boîte, en train de parler à un étranger dont il ne savait même pas le nom, sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas encore osé aborder avec ses amis ? Impensable ! Il allait vraiment faire ça ?

« Je, euhm… commença-t-il. Je n'ai encore rien dit pour mon homosexualité. À personne. Je ne peux pas révéler ça dans une boîte à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. »

« _Tu te rends compte que tu viens de le faire ?_ » Le rire de l'inconnu résonna dans son oreille.

Zoro ferma les yeux. Sa stupidité n'était maintenant plus à prouver. Un silence suivit ces paroles. Une sourde inquiétude pesa dans le ventre de Zoro, persuadé que l'autre homme s'était lassé de lui.

« Je vais me faire raccrocher au nez, mh ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

« _Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne risques pas de me violer de là où tu es._ »

Son cœur battit plus fort. Il se repassa mentalement la conversation et sentit le poids s'envoler de son ventre.

« Donc… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il, à son grand dam, fébrilement. »

« _Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas._ »

« Et… à quel point ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Un léger soupir lui répondit, accompagné de bruits en tout genre. « _Bon, je m'habille. Si tu te trouves au Polyester, alors tu es sur la huitième avenue. A cinq minutes d'ici, un peu plus bas, il y a un café qui s'appelle Iris. Il est ouvert 24 heures sur 24. On se verra là-bas._ »

« Je, euh… hésita Zoro. Je dois passer par où ? »

« _Tu n'as qu'à descendre la __rue__, en restant sur le même trottoir que celui du Polyester._ »

Zoro acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

« D'accord… J'y serais. Au fait… Je m'appelle Zoro. »

« _Et moi Sanji. À dans quinze minutes._ »

Après avoir visité involontairement le quartier et être passé deux fois devant sa destination, Zoro poussa finalement la porte d'_Iris_. Il jeta son dévolu sur un des tabourets au bar qui lui offrait une belle vue sur l'entrée. L'ambiance dans le café était agréable : une lumière tamisée, une décoration de goût et une tarte à la rhubarbe qui semblait divine. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Zoro se décida à commander un café et essaya de faire ralentir son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait un rencard avec un mec. Un mec qui semblait intéressé. Ou même très intéressé. Il quittait le confort de son appartement après une pause bien méritée, tout ça pour le rencontrer après tout.

Un tintement suivit l'ouverture de la porte et Zoro releva brusquement la tête. Un homme brun, couvert d'un long manteau sombre se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il s'approcha du bar, déposa sa mallette et demanda un latte sans même s'asseoir.

Zoro se détendit ce type n'était pas Sanji, son timbre était trop grave pour ça. De toute manière, son âge n'aurait pas correspondu : quelques mèches noires subsistaient parmi ses nombreux cheveux gris et de profondes rides striaient son front et le coin de ses yeux.

Zoro reporta son attention sur son café tiède et en prit une longue gorgée, tandis que la tarte le tentait de plus en plus. Une télé diffusait le journal télévisé et Zoro en profita pour regarder évasivement les informations, vérifiant sa montre. L'heure se rapprochait. L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il sursauta violemment quand le carillon retentit à nouveau. Il leva les yeux et retint son souffle.

Merde, si c'était Sanji, il était canon. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient le long de ses yeux, une peau qui paraissait douce au toucher, un visage aux traits fins accompagné d'un bouc qui retraçait son menton et de magnifiques yeux bleus qui attirèrent son regard, et dont il fut incapable de se défaire avec le sourire que le blond lui adressa.

« Ta voix te correspond, commença Sanji alors qu'il se rapprochait d'où Zoro était assis. »

Quelques différences étaient perceptibles avec la voix qu'il avait entendu au téléphone, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Le blond se posa sur un tabouret à ses côtés et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Sanji était mince, sans pour autant paraître faible. Son torse qui ne semblait jamais finir était couvert d'un large blouson de cuir et ses longues, si longues jambes étaient enserrées dans un slim bleu denim.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? continua Zoro. »

Sanji secoua la tête. « Non, j'aime ta voix. »

Zoro se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Il se détestait, lui et ses sourires qui lui venaient si facilement. C'était comme si Sanji brisait ses barrières avec quelques mots, un regard.

« Stressé ? Demanda Sanji. »

« Oui. »

Sanji sourit et porta le café de Zoro à ses lèvres. Il le goûta et grimaça : « Ah, ça a besoin de crème. »

« La crème, c'est pas mon truc. » Zoro laissa son menton reposer dans sa main, admirant la mèche blonde de Sanji qui ne dissimulait qu'un de ses yeux si expressifs.

« Alors ça a besoin de vodka. »

« Je préfère largement ça. »

Sanji indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. « Sortons dans ce cas. Il me reste de la vodka chez moi. Je n'en bois pas beaucoup, mais j'en garde pour mes amis qui la finisse à ma place. »

Zoro se renfonça dans son tabouret et contempla ses mains. L'inquiétude le paralysait et il avait beau s'exhorter mentalement pour suivre le blond, rien n'y faisait. Il savait qu'il allait gâcher une bonne occasion, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre :

« Je… Je ne suis pas… bégaya-t-il. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et releva les yeux vers Sanji.

« Tu essayes de me ramener chez toi ? Parce que je ne suis pas… D'habitude, je ne fais pas... »

Sanji laissa échapper un rire et se redressa. « Oui, j'essaye de t'emmener avec moi Zoro. Mais pas pour coucher avec toi – ça sera peut-être pour plus tard. Tu es la seule personne ces quelques mois qui m'ait un tant soit peu intéressée, alors je ne vais pas te laisser partir. » Il se tourna et laissa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir.

« Et puis, je croyais que tu avais besoin du câble et d'un salon pour regarder le match ce soir ? »

Zoro redressa la tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau, cognant contre sa poitrine. L'étrange nœud avait repris sa place dans son ventre, mais sa hâte masqua cette nervosité naissante pour lui permettre de sortir :

« Oui. J'en ai toujours besoin. »

Sanji se dirigea vers la sortie une fois de plus. « Alors, allons-y. »

Le lendemain, Ace jeta un œil derrière une épaisse pile de papiers, à observer les allées et venues pour finalement apercevoir Bones, chargé d'un nombre conséquent de dossiers. Le brun sourit et posa son stylo.

« Alors, ça a marché ? »

Bones lâcha les chemises et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

« J'ai reçu un SMS de Zoro ce matin, pour m'informer que j'étais un abruti, s'esclaffa l'homme. Mais il m'a aussi dit que notre rendez-vous raté d'hier soir ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné, car il avait fait la connaissance d'un type sympa. »

Ace acquiesça, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Sanji m'a écrit ce matin. Ça disait que le mec le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré l'a appelé hier soir par accident et ils ont atterri chez lui pour regarder tranquillement un match. »

Bones leva ses mains, reconnaissant sa défaite.

« Tu es un génie, Ace, qu'est ce que je peux dire de plus ? »

Ace reprit son stylo et se tourna vers son travail. « Je t'avais dit que la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante. »

« Tu n'as vu Zoro qu'une seule fois. Comment tu pouvais en être aussi sûr ? »

« Il habite avec mon frère, mec. J'en sais bien plus sur ce gars que je ne devrais. »

Bones hocha la tête et ouvrit ses dossiers. « Je suis franchement content que ton plan ait fonctionné. Zoro avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, plus que n'importe qui que je connaisse. »

« Et bien, ricana Ace, avec Sanji, ça risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois. Encore et encore et encore et encore… »


End file.
